Last Kiss Goodbye
by 9DeanWinchester9
Summary: Her Mother left when she was an infant, her father's never home. The closest people she has are her sister and best friend. And just as she feels the world's coming to an end...she finds it really is. Sam/Mikaela-Sam/OC
1. Not What It Looks Like

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Transformers or any of its characters, I also don't own the songs "Maggie May" or "Barbara Ann", but I do own the _characters_ Maggie Mae and Barbara Ann_

**A/N:** This story is for Crystal! And major thanks to Ky-Ky! Much Love to you both. =)

* * *

_Not What It Looks Like_

Maggie smacked her hand against the door rather forcefully a few times before the door opened. An older man smiled and stepped to the side as he opened the door wider to allow her in.

"Hey, Mr. W." Maggie smiled, the soft dimple on her left cheek peeking out. "Sam here?"

Ronald Witwicky chuckled with a nod. "Up in his room."

Maggie nodded, gave a wave to Ron, and jogged up the stairs to her friend's room. Without knocking, she flung the door open and stifled a small laugh when the boy her age gave a startled jump.

"A little skittish, aren't you? What, are you writing another poem for the Love-of-Your-Life?" She laughed.

Sam slapped his notepad closed with a guilty blush before wheeling his desk chair around to face her, crossing his arms. "I could have been naked, you know. A knock would have been nice."

Maggie gave a snort of laughter and collapsed onto his bed. "Seen it before, nothing to brag about."

Sam narrowed his eyes and playfully tossed a pen in her direction, as though he were aiming at her head.

"He did it again." She spoke after a few moments of silence.

Sam's shoulders slouched as he stared at his friend with understanding eyes.

"He'll be home for your birthday though, right?"

Maggie turned her head back to him and a rather forced smile appeared. "Looks like it's just me and Barbara Ann again this year."

"No way." Sam stood from the chair and plopped down on his bed next to Maggie. "We're going to the carnival--where I will force you onto the haunted house--and maybe the movies."

The small blonde shook her head. "I just want to lay in bed all day."

"Well, too bad, I will drag you from that house, Maggie Mae Dallas." Sam toyed with a strand of her hair. "_And_...if you still want to lay in bed, you can come home with me and stay in my bed."

He wiggled his eyebrows at this and Maggie let out a laugh, but shook her head.

"Yeah...not so much."

Maggie raised her hands above her head in a stretch and Sam found his eyes lowering to where a patch of pale skin peeked out from between her low-rise jeans and her T-shirt that rose up with her stretch. His eyes shot back to her face when he heard her gasp. Thinking he'd been caught a bright, guilty blush rushed across his cheeks again.

"Did you hear about Colton?" She asked excitedly.

Sam quirked a brow and asked, "He was caught with pot?"

"_Sam_." Maggie scolded with a light slap to his chest. "He and Mindy broke up."

"So Mr. Wonderful is back on the market."

Maggie pushed up onto her elbows and watched him closely. "I don't understand why you don't like him." She finally said with a shake of her head.

"What's not to like?" He asked before continuing on in a high-pitch, female voice. "He's charming, he's captain of the football team, he's got charisma..."

Maggie frowned. "He's captain of the lacrosse team, not the football team."

"Sorry, my mistake." Sam rolled his eyes. "I don't understand why you _do_ like him."

"Well, you kind of named off a few things about him..." Maggie smiled at Sam softly before reaching over and playfully shoving him. "Come on, I don't mess on Mikaela like that."

Sam quirked a brow yet again and Maggie shrugged.

"What?" She frowned. "Sam, she's never even paid attention to you, she doesn't even know you exist. Colton knows who we are and _speaks_ to me."

"Don't lump Mikaela with Colton."

"Maybe you could watch Colton from afar and write poems about him as well, maybe then you'd like him."

"I do _not_ write poems about Mi--"

Maggie quickly climbed from the bed and grabbed the notepad that had been forgotten on the desk. She opened it and began to read.

"_Ode to Mikaela, what do I saya..._" Maggie let out a rather obnoxious snort of laughter. "'_What do I saya_?'"

Sam jumped from the bed and made a grab for the notepad, but Maggie turned from him to read more, "_Your skin is really hot, you have a nice butt_."

"Maggie, give me the book."

Maggie made to move, but Sam was quicker and pinned her to the desk, his hips pushed into her, his chest splayed along her back.

He lowered his head to her ear. "Maggie, give it to me."

"Oh my God."

The two turned their heads to the doorway of Sam's bedroom, where Judy Witwicky stood, one hand reached out as if she were going to knock on the door, the other pressed to her chest, and her eyes were wide.

Sam and Maggie sprang apart quickly and started opposing, shaking their heads quickly.

"We weren't...it wasn't..."

"God, no--It's not what it looked like..."

Judy's eyes traveled back and forth between the two before speaking in a rather squeaky voice, "Barbara called. She said Bronte got out again."

"I better go find her." Maggie patted at Sam's chest before hurrying out the bedroom doorway with a, "See you later, Mrs. W."

Judy looked back at her son, her brow arched, a tiny smile playing at her lips.

_Feedback is Love!!_


	2. Brain Problems

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own anything you recognize, just Maggie Mae, Barbara Ann, and Colton_

**A/N: **Wow, major thanks to _witchbaby300_, Crystal, _The Midnight Thorn_, and _Raine44354_. =)

* * *

Maggie picked at her nails in boredom. The shop was empty and she was lazily flipping through a magazine, yet another day at Chocolate Bean.

The small bell above the door gave a ring, signaling someone had just walked in.

"That sleaze, Paris Hilton, went to jail." Maggie snorted a laugh, not bothering to look up as she knew who it was.

"So she'll be in a shower with other women?"

Maggie swatted at Sam when he came up to the counter.

"1, most likely wouldn't be the first time. And 2, she probably has her _own_ bathroom there." Maggie closed the magazine with a slap and pushed it off to the side. "The usual?"

Sam nodded but laughed as he picked up a tiny menu. "Iced coffee?"

"Yeah." Maggie nodded. "We finally got something new!"

"What flavors do you have?"

"Coffee with ice." She shrugged when he stared at her. "What? It doesn't say _flavored_ Iced Coffee."

Sam laughed. "This place will never change."

"Oh! Wrong!" Maggie hurried around the counter, grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the back. "Ta-Da!"

"Wow..." Sam scratched at his ear. "It's...a Red Bull machine."

Maggie squealed happily and turned to her friend with a smile. "Exciting, huh?"

"How many have you had?"

Maggie sighed, smacked at his chest, and then made her way back behind the counter. She made herself busy, getting Sam a cup of coffee and then handing it to him.

"Okay, so I got your birthday pretty much planned." Sam spoke after taking a sip from the cup.

"Oh boy, here it comes." Maggie sighed. "What do you have in mind?"

"First, we hit the movies. I am taking you to see your first R-rated movie without an adult." Sam grinned at this before continuing. "And then, we're going to hit the fair downtown--pig out on all the food we could possibly swallow down before barfing it all back up."

Maggie laughed and made to comment on that but a, "Holy crap." fell from her lips.

"How's my hair?" She asked quickly as she stared out the window.

"What?" Sam turned around to see what she was seeing.

The bell above the door gave a ring again as Colton Alexander walked into the small shop.

"Hi Colton!" Maggie waved.

"You keep that up and your arm's going to fall off." Sam whispered to her as he leaned her way over the counter.

Maggie narrowed her eyes at him before turning and smiling at Colton again.

His brown hair was shaggy, hanging in his eyes a bit. And when he smiled, two dimples peeked out.

"Hey Mag." Colton smiled.

Sam frowned and Maggie cringed, both knowing she hated it when she was called that.

"So, what can I do for you?"

Sam let out an obnoxious snort of laughter and Maggie pinched him rather forcefully, smiling at Colton as she did so.

"I don't like that coffee crap." Colton waved his hand nonchalantly. "I just, uh, wanted to see what you're doing Saturday."

"Oh, well I..."

"It's her birthday, we've got plans. Movies, food, that kind of stuff." Sam spoke up for Maggie. "It's a tradition for us."

"Are you two together or something?" Colton asked, looking back and forth between the two.

"No." Maggie snorted while Sam scoffed. "No way."

Colton nodded slowly, his shaggy hair falling into his eyes.

"How about I just give you a call or something?" Maggie asked.

Colton smiled with another nod and patted at his pockets for something to write on. Maggie grabbed one of the Chocolate Bean pamphlet from the counter and pulled the pen from her hair and then handed them over to Colton. Sam rolled his eyes as the tip of Colton's tongue slid out of the corner of his mouth while he wrote, as though it were a lot of work. How many brain cells did it take to write your name and phone number?

"There you go." He slid the paper and pen back across the counter to her. "I'll let you get back to work. Give me a call."

Maggie nodded with a smile and watched as Colton and Sam gave each other one of those nods men do in another man's direction...man nods?

"You want _him_? _Seriously_?" Sam asked incredulously after the door closed behind Colton.

Maggie arched her brow. "What's wrong with Colton?"

"Didn't you see him? It was like a brain fart when he was writing his name and phone number."

"You're delusional." Maggie laughed.

_******_

"Go away!"

Another knock came onto her bedroom door and Maggie buried her head further under her pillow.

"I said, _go away_!" She grumbled.

Her bedroom door gave a creak as it opened before everything went silent again.

Maggie gave a startled yelp as her bed bounced under the weight of Sam who'd just jumped onto her bed.

"You're an ass." Maggie mumbled from under her pillow.

"But I'm _your_ ass." Sam laughed.

She pulled her head from under the pillow and narrowed her eyes at her friend. "I wasn't aware my ass was that big."

Sam's jaw dropped and he put his hand to his chest in feigned hurt.

"Ouch, Maggs." Sam rubbed his chest. "That was harsh."

"Did it hurt enough for you to leave?" She asked, leaning back against her headboard.

"Nope. Not getting out of this that easily." He patted at her leg and stood from her bed. "I'm going down to eat your breakfast, get dressed and meet me in the kitchen for the beginning of our 'Crazy-Birthday' celebration."

Maggie cringed. "We really need to change the name of it."

"Just get dressed."

She waited until Sam was out of the room to fall back onto her pillow with a groan.

It was going to be a _long_ day.

_Feedback is Love!_


End file.
